Entre l'amour et l'orgueil
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: En amour, il ne faut pas être orgueilleux. Kyoya, qui avait réussi à le dépasser, se retrouve à choisir entre son orgueil, réanimé par une simple parole, et son amour pour Gingka...Kyoya x Gingka, léger King x Masamune
1. Chapitre 1: Le départ de Kyoya

Hello ! L'histoire que je poste aujourd'hui suit la saison 3 et se passe de l'épisode 22/124 (ce chapitre raconte la fin) à l'épisode 30/136, mais c'est assez différent de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses aussi tristes...mais je compte bien mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout (de plus j'ai trouvé un gros potentiel d'une histoire entre Kyoya et Gingka dans ces épisodes !) Enfin, vous verrez bien de quoi je parle en lisant ! (Et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, c'est pas la peine de lire !)

**Titre:**Entre l'amour et l'orgueil

**Résumé:**En amour, il ne faut pas être orgueilleux. Kyoya, qui avait réussi à le dépasser, se retrouve à choisir entre son orgueil, réanimé par une simple parole, et son amour pour Gingka...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka, léger King x Masamune

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 1: Le départ de Kyoya**

_Récapitulatif de la situation (épisodes 19/20/ 21/22 ou 121 à 124): Gingka et cie sont allés en Afrique pour trouver un autre blader légendaire qui serait situé dans la «montagne de brume». Après avoir traversé un labyrinthe et rencontré Ryuto, ils durent affronter la bande de Johannes (sbire de Némésis recherchant les bladers légendaires) et Kyoya dut affronter Aguma (membre du Poing de Beylin et ennemi du Temple de Beylin) pour pouvoir laisser partir Gingka et les autres. Ceux-ci ont fini par trouver le temple ou se trouverait le fameux blader légendaire. Après avoir longuement cherché comment y entrer – Kyoya les ayant rejoints entre temps – ils ont finalement rencontré le gardien du temple, Dynamis. Celui-ci leur expliqua l'origine des bladers légendaires (il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas choisis au hasard et qu'il y avait deux catégories de bladers légendaires: ceux du système solaire et ceux des quatre saisons) et leur rôle à jouer pour pouvoir sauver le monde - il testa aussi les compétences de Gingka et de Ryuto. Malheureusement Johannes et sa bande, les ayant suivis depuis le début, se sont incrustés et ont fini par déclencher une bataille. Kyoya, dont l'orgueil fut réanimé encore une fois par Aguma, devint alors complètement cinglé et décida de faire ce qu'il voulait sans écouter personne._

«Je vais vous envoyer valser tous autant que vous êtes, Leone ! »

La toupie créa une gigantesque tornade, qui s'éleva très haut dans le ciel, ce qui était mauvais signe.

«Kyoya ?!

-Ne me dites pas qu'il compte vraiment utiliser son coup spécial dans cet endroit !

-Kyoya si tu utilises ton coup spécial dans un stadium comme celui-ci tout le monde risque d'être touché ! le prévint Madoka.

-Et puis après ?! répliqua Kyoya. J'me fiche que vous soyez un ennemi ou un allié ! »

La tornade de Leone redoubla d'intensité, ce qui fit reculer presque toutes les toupies présentes dans le stadium du temple. Kyoya s'entoura alors d'un aura verte et se mit à hurler:

«Je suis un lion qui vit seul dans la savane, tout ce que je sais faire c'est déchiqueter ce qui se trouve devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien ! »

La violence du tourbillon créé par Leone était telle qu'elle commençait à fissurer une bonne partie du temple, qui risquait la destruction si personne n'arrêtait Kyoya.

«Le temple va s'écrouler ! s'écria Yuki.

-Il est devenu complètement fou !

-Arrête Kyoya ! supplia Gingka.

-Pas question ! Coup spécial: Crocs broyants du roi lion ! »

La tempête s'intensifia encore, et les autres durent se protéger tandis que les toupies autour de Leone s'envolaient de plus en plus haut. Kyoya, qui n'était toujours pas calmé, continua:

«Je vais tous vous envoyer valser, vous m'entendez ?!

-Kyoya arrête ! Gingak le supplia encore une fois, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, décida d'agir. Je n'ai pas le choix, Pegasus ! »

Pegasus fonça alors en direction de Leone, traversa la tornade et percuta la toupie verte de plein fouet, ce qui ne plut pas à son propriétaire.

«Gingka ! s'écria Kyoya en se tournant vers lui. Tu oses ?!

-Maintenant Horuseus, Zone Mystique ! » Nile décida d'en profiter pour essayer d'arrêter le vert.

La toupie de Nile, coincée à l'intérieur de la tornade, la fit exploser en utilisant son coup spécial. Les toupies de Benkei, Damure ainsi que celles des membres du Poing de Beylin retombèrent tout autour du stadium, tandis que celles de Yuki, Nile, Aguma, Johannes, bao, Dynamis, Gingka et enfin Kyoya revinrent dans la main de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Kyoya était toujours en colère, surtout envers le roux.

«Gingka ! s'écria-t-il en s'adressant à lui. Comment as-tu oser t'interposer ?! Je te propose de régler nos comptes ici et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?!

-...Mais enfin Kyoya, de quoi tu parles ? Nous sommes-

-Gingka, continua le vert, agacé, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qui je suis vraiment ?! »

Gingka parut étonné. Depuis quand Kyoya lui parlait de cette manière ? Il ne reconnaissait plus son petit ami.

«Je te l'ai dit dès le départ, je ne fais équipe avec personne, et la raison pour laquelle je vous ai suivis, c'est que je voulais vaincre les autres possesseurs des fragments d'étoile, pour pouvoir finalement te vaincre toi et ton Pegasus ! Je n'ai pas oublié mon désir de régler les choses entre nous ! »

Gingka était vraiment perturbé par ce que le vert venait de dire. Il ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

«...Mais Kyoya...

-Kyoya, tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là avec nous, dit Yuki, comment peux-tu dire une choses pareille après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

-Yuki a raison Kyoya..., ajouta Gingka. Écoute, si tu veux combattre contre moi, je ne m'enfuirais pas, ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Mais réfléchis, qu'est-ce qu'un duel entre nous pourrait apporter de bon ? Il ne sera pas trop tard pour notre duel après avoir combattu le mal et avoir empêché la renaissance de Némésis, tu te rends compte, j'espère Kyoya ? Pour l'instant, nous devons nous serrer les coudes et travailler ensemble, Yuki, Dynamis, King, toi et moi comme une véritable équipe, tous ensemble, tu comprends ?

-...Comme une véritable équipe ? »

Kyoya dirigea ensuite son regard vers Aguma, qui resta impassible. Et cela l'énerva encore plus.

Travailler en équipe, tout ça n'était pas fait pour Kyoya.

«Et maintenant les enfants ? s'incrusta Johannes.

-...J'en ai terminé ici, fit Kyoya. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voudrez, mais sans moi. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait une dernière chose à faire ici. Une chose qui couperait définitivement les liens avec cette prétendue équipe.

«Gingka !

-O-Oui ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts tira le bras du jeune garçon pour l'attirer à l'écart des autres. Il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire, et ça, Gingka le comprit immédiatement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour que les autres ne les entendent pas, le vert plaça le roux en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Gingka se mit à battre fort, très fort. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

«...Pourquoi...tu m'as attiré à l'écart Kyoya ?

-...Gingka, je vais être direct. Je veux rompre avec toi. »

_'...Quoi ?!'_

La phrase de Kyoya avait traversé l'esprit de Gingka aussi vite que la lumière. La stupéfaction, puis l'incompréhension apparurent dans sa tête. Il se sentit alors perdu, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son petit ami. Pourquoi voulait-il le quitter alors que rien de mauvais ne s'était passé entre eux ?

«...Mais...Kyoya...pourquoi...pourquoi veux-tu qu'on rompe ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Gingka. Tu es mon rival, c'est tout.

-Mais...je sais bien que je suis ton rival Kyoya ! Mais ça...ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer ! Et ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer ! Pourquoi tu-

-Ça suffit ! Je t'ai dit que je rompais avec toi, et tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, ce sera en rivaux, et pas autre chose ! »

Kyoya se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa main. Il tourna à nouveau la tête; Gingka avait attrapé sa main, et il le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, un air très triste sur le visage.

«Kyoya...explique-moi ! Explique-moi clairement pourquoi ! Je...pourquoi tu veux me quitter tout à coup ?! Est-ce que je...je t'ai fait ou dit quelque chose ? Dis-moi pourquoi !

-Lâche-moi !

-Mais enfin Kyoya... je t'en supplie, dis-moi pourquoi tu veux faire ça ! »

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'emprise du roux et lui lança un regard plein de rage.

«Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fais ça ? Eh bien je vais te le dire Gingka: tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur mon chemin, toi et ton stupide amour ! »

Avant que Gingka n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le vert avait commença à s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus.. La déclaration de Kyoya l'avait profondément bouleversé et blessé. Lui était resté sur place, sans bouger, comme si elle l'avait paralysé. Le regardant s'éloigner toujours plus de lui, le roux trouva cependant la force de courir, courir jusqu'au vert avant de s'accrocher à lui, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Kyoya s'arrêta de marcher.

«Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?!

-...Mais...mais moi, je...je t'aime Kyoya ! »

Le vert rejeta alors violemment le jeune garçon, qui retomba au sol. Il lui lança alors un regard froid, glacé, sans autre émotion que la rage.

«Tu dis que tu m'aime ?! Eh bien moi, je ne t'aime plus Gingka ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 terminé ! Je sais, il était court, mais il fallait que je présente la situation du début. Bref, si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please !

Yu:...Yoyo a quitté Gingky ?! M-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?!

So-chan: Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Yu: Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'écrire ça, snif ? C'est trop triste, j'aime pas les histoires tristes... pauvre Gingky ! *se met à pleurer*

So-chan: J'y peux rien, en regardant les épisodes de la série j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça !

Yu: M-Mais c'est trop triste, snif, Yoyo est trop méchant ! Je veux pas que ça se termine comme çaaaaa ;-; !

So-chan: Allez, ne pleure pas, c'est que le premier chapitre ! La situation a le temps d'évoluer !

Yu: J'espère, snif...Yoyo n'a pas de conscience de faire à Gingky alors qu'il était son chéri ! Il est méchant méchant méchant !

So-chan: De toute façon, je ne laisserai pas Kyoya s'en tirer comma ça...et pour ça tu vas m'aider.

Yu: C'est vrai, snif ? *déterminé* Dans ce cas je le harcèlerai jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne auprès de Gingky ! Je vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !


	2. Chapitre 2: Un coeur brisé

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews !Je poste un peu en avance car je pars en weekend quelque part où il n'y aura pas internet TT-TT Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! (Et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2: Un cœur brisé**

«Tu m'aime ? Eh bien moi, je ne t'aime plus Gingka ! »

Cette phrase traversa l'esprit du roux en une fraction de seconde. C'est comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il réalisa ce que ça voulait dire. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Il ne cessait de fixer Kyoya, voulant lui demander pourquoi, mais il était incapable de parler. Ce dernier se retourna, sans lui dire un mot, puis se remit à marcher.

Gingka se releva, lentement. Voyant que le vert s'éloignait, il voulut l'appeler, le rattraper encore une fois, tout faire pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais son corps était comme paralysé par ce que son rival venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, celui-ci s'en aller loin, toujours plus loin de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Un vent se mit soudain à souffler, le ramenant à la réalité. Kyoya était parti. Et il l'avait quitté. Gingka baissa la tête, il pleurait à présent. Mais il se rappela que les autres devaient se demander ce qui s'était passé, et retourna vers le temple, en essuyant ses larmes. Lorsqu'il revint vers le reste du groupe, tous se tournèrent vers lui.

«Gingka, enfin tu es revenu, fit Madoka. Où est Kyoya ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a attiré à l'écart ?

-...Kyoya...est parti. Et je...il m'a dit de me tenir prêt...pour notre prochaine rencontre. »

La voix faible de Gingka ne passa pas à côté de l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui se douta que quelque chose s'était passé. Le roux remarqua alors que Johannes et sa bande était partis.

«...Où est passé Johannes ?

-Oh, lui ? Il est parti avec Aguma et les autres il y a peu de temps. »

Tout le groupe décida alors d'aller s'excuser auprès de Dynamis pour le comportement de Kyoya.

«Nous sommes vraiment désolés Dynamis, fit Yuki, tu as partagé avec nous toutes ces précieuses informations, et ton temple a été mis à sac !

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a Kyoya, à nous lâcher à un moment pareil ?! » dit Madoka un peu énervée.

Le cœur de Gingka se serra en y repensant.

«Kyoya a toujours concentré ses efforts sur un seul objectif, vaincre Gingka, affirma Nile, je comprends pourquoi il pense qu'il doit s'en aller et rester seul. »

Bien évidemment, Nile ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais cette phrase serra un peu plus le cœur du roux.

_'...Et est-ce que ça impliquait...de me quitter ?'_

«Vraiment ?!

-...Tout ira très bien, Madoka, dit doucement Gingka. Quand le moment sera venu...je suis certain qu'il nous prêtera sa force. »

Madoka remarqua que le roux n'avait pas le même air que lorsque Kyoya était encore là. Elle soupçonna toujours que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux.

«Mettons toute notre énergie dans la recherche des bladers légendaires, continua le roux.

-Oui, tu as raison Gingka ! dit Yuki. Merci Dynamis ! Nous avons maintenant un certain nombre d'indices pour nous permettre de retrouver les bladers légendaires restants ! Il nous suffit de nous organiser un peu pour y arriver !

-Premier point, il y a dix fragments d'étoiles éparpillés sur Terre.

-...Il y en a un entre les mains de l'ennemi, fit Gingka. Un autre est dans la toupie d'Aguma, Scythe Cronos.

-Il y en a un dans ma toupie de Jupiter, Jade Jupiter, ajouta Dynamis.

-Il y en a un dans ma toupie de la planète Mercure, Mercury Anubius, dit à son tour Yuki.

-Et il y en a un dans la toupie de Mars de King, Vari Ares, dit Madoka.

-Les toupies des bladers légendaires des quatre saisons compte ma toupie, la constellation du triangle d'automne, Pegasus, continua Gingka.

-Il y a la constellation du triangle du printemps, le Fang Leone de Kyoya.

-Et nous savons aussi que Ryuga a la toupie de la constellation du triangle d'été, L-Drago Destructor. Et franchement il est encore plus caractériel que Kyoya !

-Un des bladers légendaires restants est celui qui possède la toupie de Vénus, Quetzalcoatl.

-Et le dernier blader légendaire des quatre saisons a une toupie de la constellations du triangle d'hiver.

-Une constellation du triangle d'hiver ?

-...Je ne suis dans aucun de ces cas, dit Ryuto. Quelle énorme perte de temps. Comment un chasseur de trésor peut être la seule personne qui ne sait pas qu'elle recherche bêtement un trésor inatteignable !

-Ryuto...

-...Bonne chance alors, bladers légendaires, nous sommes amis à présent. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

-Merci Ryuto, dit Gingka en lui serrant la main. Tu as réellement aidés pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-Pour l'instant je pense qu'on devrait concentrer nos recherches sur la toupie Quetzalcoatl, proposa Madoka, tout en gardant un œil sur la toupie de la constellation du triangle d'hiver.

-Quetzalcoatl est une toupie du triangle d'hiver...

-Les constellations du triangle d'hiver comporte le Gémeaux, le Grand Chien, le Cancer, énuméra Yuki.

-Et il y a aussi... »

Gingka, Madoka et Yuki échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent à sourire.

«Masamune ! » s'écrièrent-ils, à la grande déception de Benkei.

Après avoir quitté le temple, avoir dit au revoir à Nile et Damure, et avoir fait plusieurs kilomètres afin de trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit, ils décidèrent alors de contacter le père de Gingka pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Comment ? Les bladers légendaires des quatre saisons ?

-Oui tout as bien entendu Papa. Il s'avère qu'il existe deux types de bladers légendaires.

-Oui, continua Madoka. Les fragments d'étoiles sont entrés dans les toupies des triangles d'astronomie visible en fonction des saisons.

-Le triangle d'automne est représenté par le Pegasus de Gingka, le triangle du printemps par le Leone de Kyoya, le triangle d'été par le L-Drago de Ryuga, et il ne reste plus qu'à découvrir la toupie du triangle d'hiver, affirma Yuki.

-Et le Striker de Masamune vient de la constellation du triangle d'hiver, dit Madoka.

-Je comprends maintenant, dit le père de Gingka, le Striker de Masamune contient peut-être le pouvoir d'un fragment d'étoile, ce qui pourrait faire de lui un blader légendaire.

-Donc Masamune est peut-être un des vôtres, dit Hikaru, mais son pouvoir ne s'est pas encore révélé, c'est ça ?

-On va les secouer un peu pour le réveiller, Masamune a seulement besoin d'être un peu poussé.

-C'est un bon plan. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail jusqu'ici, les enfants.

-Très bon travail, tout le monde. »

Tsubasa se mit alors à réfléchir.

_'Mon Eagle représente la constellation de l'Aigle qui se trouve dans le triangle d'été, mais un fragment d'étoile se trouve déjà dans la toupie de Ryuga qui est aussi du triangle d'été, ce qui signifie-'_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Gingka.

«Hé Tsubasa ! Tu sais, Masamune a besoin d'être inspiré, alors nous avons eu l'idée de nous inscrire avec lui au grand tournoi de l'île de Toupâques. Bon, on lui en a pas encore parlé, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord ! Ce serait fantastique si tu pouvais nous y rejoindre !

-Hein, moi ?

-Ce sera plus facile si nous avons des bladers forts avec nous.

-Euh, oui, je vais y réfléchir...

-Ok, dans ce cas, on se verra à la compétition ! »

Gingka avait coupé la communication lorsqu'il la ralluma immédiatement.

«Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Comment va Kenta ? Je le connais bien, je suis sûr qu'il s'entraîne dur dans son coin, mais est-ce qu'il est heureux ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles Gingka ?

-Nous pensions que Kenta était avec vous ?

-...En esprit ? Kenta va très bien ! dit Tsubasa. Il se porte comme un charme, il m'a dit de vous salué.

-Tant mieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ces derniers temps ? demanda Gingka. Parle-moi un peu de ses progrès. »

Tsubasa repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Kenta à propos de ses intentions de rallier Ryuga à leur cause, selon lequel il lui avait promis de ne rien dire.

«Ses progrès ?...Ce sont des choses que tu devrais découvrir par toi-même, lui avoua-t-il.

-Découvrir par moi-même ?

-...Tu comprendra avec le temps. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir contacté son père, Gingka décida d'aller contacter Masamune afin de lui communiquer la bonne nouvelle. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas le réveiller à cause du décalage horaire.

«Il ne reste plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Masamune ! dit Yuki.

-Le connaissant, il sera automatiquement très content, dit Madoka. Il faut juste espérer que le décalage horaire ne fasse pas qu'il soit en train de dormir. »

Ils allumèrent la communication, attendirent quelques secondes, puis l'écran s'alluma et Masamune apparut, un sourire sur le visage.

«Salut Masamune ! On te réveille pas au moins ?

-Salut tout le monde !...Me réveiller ? Mais Gingka, il est que deux heures de l'après-midi !

-Ouf, on avait juste eu peur que ce soit la nuit chez toi...

-...Bon, et sinon, pourquoi vous m'appelez ?

-On a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! dit Madoka.

-...Vous avez enfin admis que je suis le blader numéro un :D ?

-...Non, c'est pas exactement ça. En fait, nous pensons que tu pourrais être un blader légendaire.

-...Mais évidemment que je suis un blader légendaire ! Vu que je suis le blader numéro un !

-...-_- Non Masamune, c'est pas ça qu'on veut dire. Je vais t'expliquer. En fait, il existe deux sortes de bladers légendaires: ceux du système solaire, et ceux des quatre saisons, expliqua Madoka. Et vu que ta Striker fait partie de la constellation du triangle d'hiver, il y a une chance pour que tu fasses partie des bladers légendaires des quatre saisons. Mais ton pouvoir de blader légendaire ne s'est pas encore révélé, donc pour pouvoir réveiller le fragment d'étoile contenu dans ta toupie, nous avons pensé t'inscrire avec nous à un grand tournoi sur l'île de Toupâques, afin que tu puisse te battre contre des bladers puissants et ainsi, pour que ton pouvoir de blader légendaire se révèle. T'as compris ?

-...En gros je serai un blader légendaire ?

-C'est que je me tue à te dire -_-

-...C'EST TROP COOL :D ! Je suis un blader légendaire ! Je suis le numéro un du monde ! »

Masamune s'était mis à danser devant l'écran pour manifester sa joie.

«^-^' Vous voyez, je savais qu'il serait content !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Masamune ? »

Ce dernier se retourna; King venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

«King ! Gingka et les autres viennent de m'appeler, et ils disent que je suis un blader légendaire, comme toi !

-Enfin, pas encore, rectifia Madoka, mais il suffira que Masamune se batte contre des bladers forts, et son pouvoir de blader légendaire se réveillera !

-Comme moi ? Mais c'est génial, Masa-kun !

-Masa-kun ? »

Gingka, Madoka et Yuki furent ensuite très surpris lorsque King embrassa Masamune sous leurs yeux. Celui-ci tourna la tête et vit qu'ils étaient silencieux.

«...Ah oui ! Je vous ai pas dit, mais King et moi on est ensemble ^-^

-Vous êtes ensemble ?! Kyaaaaaaah ^o^ ! s'exclama Madoka en sautant de joie.

-Ah, ben...et depuis quand ? demanda Yuki.

-Bah depuis une semaine à peu près. Depuis que vous êtes partis des États-Unis, en fait.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?! demanda Madoka toute contente. Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments ^-^ ?!

-...Ben, peu après le tournoi. Je crois qu'on était tombés amoureux en même temps, mais il nous fallu un peu de temps pour qu'on comprenne ça.

-En tout cas les garçons on vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ^o^!

-Tu dis ça comme si on était mariés...

-Surtout prépare-toi bien pour le tournoi Masamune, nous comptons sur toi ! dit Yuki.

-Bah évidemment que vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Je suis le numéro un !

-Moi aussi je viendrai ! déclara King. Hors de question que Masa-kun aille à ce tournoi sans moi !

-Et Zéo et Toby viendront aussi, comme ça l'équipe Dungeon sera au complet !

-De toute façon, plus il y aura de bladers forts, plus ça sera mieux pour toi Masamune !

-Au fait, le tournoi se déroulera dans quelques jours, alors d'ici-là, entraînez-vous bien !

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! J'vous dis à plus ;D ! »

Après avoir coupé la communication, Gingka, Madoka et Yuki décidèrent d'aller à leur tour se coucher, Benkei étant déjà parti au lit depuis un moment.

«Bon, bonne nuit Gingka ! Bonne nuit Madoka !

-Bonne nuit Yuki ! »

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Gingka allait faire de même lorsque Madoka l'appella.

«Gingka...

-...Oui, Madoka ?

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. »

Gingka redouta que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Kyoya. Toute sa tristesse lui revint alors d'un seul coup. Il baissa la tête.

«Gingka, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kyoya lorsqu'on était dans le temple ? Je t'ai vu; lorsque tu étais revenu, tu avais l'air troublé. Est-ce que Kyoya t'a dit quelque chose de spécial ?

-...Je...non...

-Gingka, s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kyoya, tu peux me le dire, je suis ton amie.

-...Il...ne m'a rien dit de spécial...

-Gingka... »

Madoka ne dit rien, mais elle sentait que le roux ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité.

«S'il te plaît Madoka, tu peux me laisser ?...Je suis fatigué...

-...Bon, d'accord. Surtout repose-toi bien Gingka. »

La méchanicienne n'insista pas, et décida de le laisser. Après qu'elle fut partie dans sa chambre, Gingka se dirigea vers la sienne, puis une fois à l'intérieur, referma la porte, leva la tête et regarda son lit, les yeux brillants.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième; puis ce fut un torrent de larmes qui dévala ses joues. Sans pouvoir retenir ses émotions plus longtemps, le roux se jeta sur son lit en pleurant fortement, évacuant ainsi toute la tristesse qu'il avait accumulé depuis le départ de Kyoya. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir ni même à penser à quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de soulager son cœur en pleurant. Un cœur brisé par tout ce que lui avait dit Kyoya.

Au bout de quelques minutes de longs sanglots, Gingka parvint enfin à se calmer un peu. Il essuya les larmes le long de ses joues, avant de se coucher sur le dos. Après s'être déchaussé, il enleva son écharpe, sa veste et sa ceinture avant de s'installer dans le lit et de se blottir sous les couvertures. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux déclarations qui l'avaient bouleversé et brisé.

_«Ça suffit ! Je t'ai dit que je rompais avec toi, et tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, ce sera en rivaux, et pas autre chose ! »_

_«Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fais ça ? Eh bien je vais te le dire Gingka: tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur mon chemin, toi et ton stupide amour ! »_

_«Tu dis que tu m'aime ?! Eh bien moi, je ne t'aime plus Gingka ! »_

Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue alors qu'il y repensait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kyoya avait fait ça, alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

_'...Pourquoi Kyoya ?...Pourquoi tu m'as quitté parce que...parce que tu voulais qu'on soit rivaux seulement ?...Pour une question de...fierté ?...Est-ce que tu...as honte de m'avoir aimé pour avoir dit ça ?...Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Kyoya ?...Est-ce que je...je t'ai fait quelque chose ?...Je ne comprends pas Kyoya...pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que tu...ne m'aime plus ?'_

Le cœur de Gingka se serra, et il se remit à pleurer un peu.

_'...Même si...toi tu ne m'aime plus...moi je...je t'aime...je t'aime beaucoup Kyoya...et je...je ne peux pas t'oublier...je ne...veux pas t'oublier...je t'aime, Kyoya...'_

Peu à peu, pris par la fatigue et le sommeil, Gingka finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir, toujours tourmenté par ce qui s'était passé, en espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'à son réveil, tout redeviendrait comme avant...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please !

Yu:...Gingky est si triste...ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça ;-;...

So-chan: C'est triste à dire, mais Gingka n'en a pas fini.

Yu: Pauvre Gingky...méchant Yoyo ! Tu es stupide, stupide, stupide !

So-chan: T'inquiète pas, tu aura bientôt l'occasion de te venger

Yu: J'espère bien...mais il faut que quelqu'un console Gingky...il est tellement triste...

So-chan: T'inquiète pas pour ça nous plus, je vais pas laisser Gingka se morfondre dans sa tristesse indéfiniment...


	3. Chapitre 3: La tristesse de Gingka

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews :) Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture à tous ! (et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 3: La tristesse de Gingka**

Voilà maintenant quelques jours que le tournoi de l'île de Toupâques était terminé, et une semaine que Kyoya avait quitté l'équipe. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, car il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il était parti, comme s'il ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec elle. Et ça faisait une semaine que le moral de Gingka était au plus mal.

Le tournoi lui avait permis d'oublier le départ de Kyoya et son chagrin, mais une fois qu'il fut terminé, tout lui était revenu en tête. Depuis une semaine, le roux allait au plus mal: il avait perdu son appétit, n'avait plus envie de jouer au beyblade, restait seul toute la journée, refermé sur lui-même, et ne souriait plus. Les autres essayaient pourtant de lui remonter le moral, mais rien à faire. Et toutes les nuits, le roux faisait des cauchemars où il revoyait la scène de sa séparation avec Kyoya, et à chaque fois, se réveillait brusquement et éclatait en sanglots. Dans la journée, quand les autres lui demandaient ce qu'il avait, il refusait de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Cela les inquiétaient, et plus le temps passait, plus ça s'aggravait. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux et souriant, il était devenu triste et silencieux. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

Les autres continuaient de s'inquiéter pour lui, surtout Madoka, qui avait un pincement au cœur de le voir comme ça. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison exacte de l'état de Gingka, mais elle se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec le départ de Kyoya. Tous les jours, elle lui demandait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son rival, et à chaque fois, il ne lui répondait pas. Elle voulait insister, mais savait que cela lui faisait du mal, alors elle le laissait tranquille. Cependant, un jour, ayant assez de voir la situation stagner comme ça, elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

Ce soir-là, la tristesse de Gingka avait atteint son paroxysme. Il était resté assis dans un coin depuis un bon moment, la tête basse, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Une semaine que Kyoya était parti, et une semaine qu'il se demandait pourquoi sans trouver la raison.

_'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Kyoya ?...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait Kyoya...'_

Gingka avait bien essayé de penser à autre chose, mais ses pensées restaient concentrées là-dessus tout le temps, et il avait le cœur lourd. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Il en avait assez. Á ce moment-là, Masamune et King entrèrent dans la pièce, et virent que Gingka était toujours dans le même état, ce qui les désolèrent.

«On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui..., dit Masamune.

-J'aimerais bien, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? lui répondit King. On a essayé plein de fois de le dérider, mais il reste comme ça 24 heures sur 24.

-On peux quand même pas le laisser dans cet état !

-T'as raison, on n'a qu'à réessayer. »

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent du roux, qui ne leva même pas la tête.

«...Gingka, si on s'affrontait toi et moi dans un duel beyblade ? » demanda le brun.

Mais Gingka ne répondit pas, encore une fois. Le brun soupira, puis regarda son petit ami, qui le regarda aussi.

«...Laissez-moi, dit-il finalement.

-Mais enfin Gingka, ça fait plusieurs jours que t'es comme ça à te morfondre dans ton coin !

-C'est vrai ! Tu devrais essayer de faire quelque chose au lieu de rester dans ton coin à déprimer !

-Et puis tu ne veux même pas nous dire ce qui va pas !

-Ouais, nous on s'inquiète pour toi, on sait même pas pourquoi t'es dans cet état !

-Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas Gingka ! »

Lentement, le roux leva la tête et regarda les deux garçons avec un air incroyablement triste. Puis il se releva lentement, et dit d'un voix faible.

«...Vous savez...vous deux, vous êtes heureux ensemble...

-Hein ? »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

«Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait...quand on est...abandonné par celui qu'on aime le plus au monde...quand on est seul...j'en ai assez...assez de tout ça... »

Puis il se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux, et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Masamune et King, restés sur place, se regardèrent.

«Je commence à en avoir marre qu'il ne veuille rien nous dire !

-On devrait demander à Madoka de lui parler, elle sera peut-être plus convaincante...

-T'as raison, allons la voir. »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de la jeune fille afin d'aller lui parler. Ils toquèrent à la porte.

«Madoka, c'est nous, on peut entrer ?

-Oui, allez-y. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent la méchanicienne assise à un bureau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Elle se tourna alors vers eux.

«De quoi vous voulez me parler ? Est-ce que c'est à propos de Gingka ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui...

-Je vois...il est toujours dans le même état, je suppose ?

-Oui, on a essayé de lui parler, mais il ne veut pas nous écouter, dit Masamune.

-Et il ne veut pas non plus nous dire ce qui va pas, ajouta King.

-Comme depuis une semaine, soupira Madoka.

-On pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler.

-C'est vrai, tu es amie avec lui depuis longtemps, il voudra peut-être te dire ce qui ne va pas !

-J'ai déjà essayé, et il ne voulait pas...mais j'en ai assez de le voir comme ça depuis une semaine sans pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Les trois adolescents allèrent jusqu'à la chambre du roux, où celui-ci se trouvait sans aucun doute.

«Surtout, il va falloir que vous nous laissiez seuls Gingka et moi, dit Madoka.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il acceptera plus de se confier si est seuls tous les deux que si on vient à quatre.

-Ok, on te laisse t'occuper de Gingka dans ce cas. Mais Madoka...

-Oui Masamune ?

-...Surtout dis-lui bien qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne manquerais pas de lui dire. »

La jeune fille frappa à la porte, tandis que Masamune et King s'éloignèrent.

«Gingka, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?

-...Laisse-moi seul... »

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée à clé. Elle commença à s'énerver.

«Gingka, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les secondes qui suivent, ça va très mal se terminer !

-S'il te plaît laisse-moi Madoka...

-Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Recule ! »

La méchanicienne recula, rassembla ses forces puis donna un formidable coup de pied dans la porte, ce qui fit sauter le verrou, faisant sursauter Gingka, qui vit la porte claquer contre le mur, suivie d'une Madoka passablement énervée.

«C-Comment tu as fait pour...

-La force brute, il n'y a que ça de vrai des fois. »

Elle referma la porte et se planta devant Gingka, assis sur le lit, les poings sur les hanches.

«Gingka, toi et moi, on a à parler.

-...Mais je...laisse-moi seul...

-HORS DE QUESTION ! » hurla-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Son cri effraya le roux, qui vit qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux plein de colère.

«J'en ai assez ! J'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état Gingka ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite.

-...Mais...

-Et il n'y a pas que moi, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu crois que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes en refusant de te confier à nous et en te réfugiant seul dans ton coin ?! On voudrait savoir ce que tu as Gingka ! Moi en tout cas, j'en ai assez de te voir triste à longueur de journée, que tu fasses des cauchemars toutes les nuits, que tu ais sans cesse envie de pleurer !

-...Mais...

-Et ne vas pas me dire que tout va bien, parce que je sais et tu sais très bien que c'est totalement faux. On a bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien depuis quelques temps. Tu as tout de quelqu'un qui a un gros chagrin d'amour. Ne mens pas, je suis sûre que c'est ça.

-... »

L'expression de Madoka se radoucit.

«Gingka, ce chagrin d'amour te pèse sur le cœur, et ce n'est pas bon de garder ça pour toi...je veux t'aider, ce n'est pas en nous cachant la vérité que tout va s'arranger...

-...Je...je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires...

-Gingka, ce sont des problèmes à résoudre, et n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider, nous sommes tes amis ! »

Elle s'assit à côté du roux sur le lit et le regarda doucement.

«Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas Gingka. S'il te plaît...

-...Madoka...je...Madokaaaa ! »

D'un seul coup, Gingka éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille, en se mettant à la serrer fort et en pleurant dans son épaule. Surprise un instant, elle le serra à son tour entre ses bras pour le consoler. Madoka se sentit triste de le voir dans cet état; c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi malheureux. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Après quelques minutes de sanglots, Gingka s'éloigna légèrement, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré.

«Ça va mieux ? demanda la méchanicienne en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-...snif...O-Oui...merci Madoka..., fit le roux en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit-elle. Maintenant, tu pourrais me raconter ce qui ne va pas ? »

Gingka baissa la tête, une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

«...En fait...je...c'est depuis que...Kyoya est parti..., avoua-t-il.

-Si c'est pour ça que tu es triste, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de ne plus avoir Kyoya à tes côtés, mais nous finirons bien par nous revoir à un moment ou à un autre, et tu pourras alors le retrouver.

-...Si seulement ce n'était que ça...

-...Comment ça ? Explique-toi Gingka.

-...Je...il y a une semaine..., le roux baissa la voix, quand on était dans le temple de Dynamis...avant de partir, Kyoya m'a dit qu'il...qu'il voulait qu'on rompe... »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un choc sur la jeune fille. Elle s'empressa alors de poser des questions à Gingka.

«Mais...Mais comment ça se fait ?! Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu vous disputer à un moment ! Et puis même encore le matin vous aviez l'air heureux ! Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de mal entre Kyoya et toi pour qu'il ne veuille plus que vous soyez ensemble ?! Est-ce que vous vous serriez disputés à propos de quelque chose ?!

-Non, justement non ! s'écria alors Gingka. Il ne s'est rien passé de ce genre entre nous ! Même encore le matin Kyoya...Kyoya et moi, on s'embrassait...et même quelques jours avant, tout s'était bien passé...

-...Je ne comprends pas alors, fit Madoka un peu perdue, si Kyoya et toi vous ne vous étiez pas disputés auparavant, comment ça se fait qu'il ai décidé de te quitter comme ça ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Ce n'est pas normal...

-Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas...

-Et est-ce que Kyoya t'as dit quelque chose de particulier avant qu'il s'en aille ?

-...Il m'a dit qu'il..., Gingka eu à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus...

-...Mmh... »

_'Le pauvre...ça a dû lui briser le cœur d'entendre ça...je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était si triste...'_

Madoka se mit à réfléchir.

«Kyoya ne t'aurais jamais quitté juste comme ça, sans raison. Quelque chose a dû le pousser à te quitter, Gingka.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?!

-Pour que l'envie de te quitter lui soit venue, il a sûrement fallu quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour qu'il avait envers toi. Quelque chose comme...

-...Comme quoi ?

-...L'orgueil. L'orgueil et l'amour ne font jamais bon ménage. C'est probablement ça qui l'a poussé à te quitter.

-...Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu sais à quel point la fierté de Kyoya peut être grande, Gingka. Sa stupide fierté. C'est ce qui l'empêchait d'admettre ses sentiments auparavant. Mais, lorsqu'il a réussi à enfin surpasser ça, vous avez quand même été ensemble, sans problèmes. Alors, il faudrait quelque chose ait réanimé sa fierté, à tel point qu'il ai décidé de te quitter.

-...Kyoya...m'as dit aussi d'autres choses...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?!

-Il a dit que...la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, ce serait en rivaux...et aussi que...moi et mon stupide amour...nous n'étions...qu'un obstacle sur son chemin..., Gingka recommença à pleurer.

-...Quel abruti ! Comment a-t-il osé te dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Madoka était consternée d'entendre ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui... »

La jeune fille remarqua alors les larmes qui coulaient le long des yeux de son ami.

«Ne pleure pas Gingka...ça me fait mal au cœur de te voir comme ça... »

Celui-ci essaya d'essuyer ses larmes, sans qu'elles ne s'arrêtent de couler pour autant.

«S'il t'aimait encore le matin, et que le soir ce n'était plus le cas, quelque chose à dû se passer pendant la journée. Gingka, est-ce que tu te souviens d'un moment où Kyoya t'aurais paru étrange ?

-...snif...eh bien...tu te souviens quand...quand on avait laissé Kyoya et les autres s'occuper de Johannes et sa bande...pour pouvoir s'en aller...

-Oui ?

-Quand...quand je les ai retrouvés devant le temple...j'ai trouvé que Kyoya...avait l'air...différent.

-Donc, il a dû se passer quelque chose pendant qu'on était pas là. C'est-à-dire pendant qu'il combattait Aguma, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé à ton avis ? demanda Gingka.

-...Quelque chose a dû réanimer la fierté de Kyoya durant ce combat...Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais Aguma pourrait avoir dit un truc qui aurait réveillé son orgueil, et qui l'aurait poussé à ne te considérer plus que comme un rival. Ainsi, en te quittant, il aurait repris son objectif principal, celui de te battre. Ce qui correspond avec ce qu'il nous as dit avant de s'en aller.

-...Alors...ça voudrait dire que...Kyoya m'aurait quitté...pour une raison de...de fierté ?

-...Je crois que oui, Gingka » fit Madoka tristement.

Le rouquin baissa la tête, et continua de pleurer. Son amie le regarda avec de la peine, puis sa tristesse laissa place à de la colère. Elle serra les poings et se leva.

«Comment Kyoya a-t-il osé faire ça ?! Alors que vous vous entendiez si bien ! Que vous formiez un si joli couple ! Il n'a vraiment aucune conscience, ni aucun cœur ! Lui et sa stupide fierté... si je l'avais en face de moi, je lui ferrai regretter de t'avoir fait mal à ce point ! Quitter quelqu'un à cause de son orgueil ça devrait être interdit ! Quel crétin ! »

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers le roux, qui peinait à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle se rassit et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

«Ça va aller Gingka...nous sommes là...

-...M-Madoka...je...j'en peux plus de tout ça...j'en ai assez...Kyoya me manque...tellement...je... j'aimerais tellement le revoir...qu'il revienne près de nous...près de moi...

-...Après tout ce qui s'est passé...tu l'aimes toujours...ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... »

Elle se détacha alors de lui.

«Maintenant que tu m'as expliqué tout ça, tu ferais mieux de te reposer Gingka.

-...Oui...merci pour tout Madoka...

-Mais de rien Gingka, nous sommes amis, c'est normal de s'entraider. Et puis, tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. »

Le roux se mit à sourire, malgré la tristesse lisible sur son visage. La brune se leva, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Á l'extérieur l'attendaient Masamune et King, impatients de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

«Alors ?! Comment ça s'est passé ?!

-Gingka t'a tout expliqué ?!

-Chut, moins fort, il a besoin de repos. On va aller un peu plus loin. Je vous expliquerais après. »

Après s'être éloignés de la chambre du roux, Madoka expliqua aux garçons les événements auquel il n'avaient pas assisté, et la cause de sa tristesse. Une fois ses explications terminés, il étaient tous les deux révoltés.

«Mais c'est affreux, comment Kyoya a pu faire ça à Gingka ?! s'écria Masamune. C'est honteux !

-Et en plus pour une question d'orgueil ! ajouta King. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Et maintenant, à cause de sa stupide fierté, Gingka a perdu toute sa joie, et il est tout le temps triste. Le pauvre doit avoir le cœur brisé. Et ça me rend triste de le voir comma ça, soupira Madoka. Si seulement Kyoya pouvait revenir...

-C'est vraiment pas juste ce qui lui arrive, Gingka n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. En tout cas moi, je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille, et surtout pas par fierté, déclara Masamune.

-Moi non plus, affirma King. Kyoya n'a vraiment aucun cœur ! Faire ça à celui qu'on aime, c'est vraiment horrible !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, les garçons. Mais maintenant, il faudrait qu'on aille se reposer, je pense qu'on en a bien besoin. Je vous dis bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi, bonne nuit Madoka ! »

Tandis que les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective, Madoka se dirigea vers la sienne, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

_'...Kyoya, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je suis sûre que tu n'y pense pas en ce moment, mais tu vas regretter d'avoir quitté Gingka comme tu l'as fait.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Yu: J'interviens bientôt ?

So-chan: Au prochain chapitre, t'inquiète.

Yu: Ha, j'ai hâte de harceler Yoyo pour le crime qu'il a commis. En tout cas, je suis content que Maka ai consolé Gingky, ça me faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Maintenant Yoyo, prépare-toi à la terrible vengeance de Yu Tendo ! Muhahahahaha ! *rire démoniaque*


	4. Chapitre 4: Rencontre avec le destin

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture ! (si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi en lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre avec le destin**

_«Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais encore des crocs ! Au final, tu en fais que parler sans jamais agir ! Pourquoi tu n'admets pas que tu a cru au baratin de ce type parce que ça te donne l'impression d'être un sauveur ? »_

Ailleurs, dans une région désertique de l'Amérique centrale, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux verts foncés et aux yeux bleus. Kyoya venait de gravir un massif rocheux, et repensait aux paroles d'Aguma, ce qui le fit enrager. Pour continuer son entraînement afin de vaincre Gingka, il se mit à détruire tous les rochers qu'il trouvait sur sa route.

Une semaine qu'il avait quitté l'équipe, et une semaine qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche, pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif, vaincre Gingka une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est comme si tout le passé amoureux qu'il avait eu avec lui n'existait plus. Kyoya était parti satisfait, pensant enfin qu'il allait pouvoir, en se débarrassant de ses sentiments à ses yeux désormais inutiles, vaincre son rival. Kyoya ne repensait plus à la scène de départ, où Gingka lui avait supplié de lui dire pourquoi il le quittait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à le battre, et n'avait aucun regret sur sa décision de le quitter.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait se faire croire.

Car malgré le fait qu'il ne se concentrait plus que sur son objectif nouveau, même si c'était son orgueil qui avait dicté ses actes et ses paroles, son amour pour Gingka était toujours présent.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Kyoya ne se rende compte que malgré tous ses efforts pour oublier sa «vie passée » avec Gingka, il ne pouvait pas oublier le roux. Il décida alors de se forcer à l'oublier, de le faire sortir de son esprit. Mais au fil du temps, il repensait au roux de plus en plus, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, à leurs aventures. Et plus il se forçait à oublier, plus ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. La nuit, il les revoyaient, des souvenirs joyeux, d'autres tristes, et il revoyait systématiquement, le moment où il déclarait à Gingka qu'il rompait avec lui. Il revoyait surtout le visage en larmes de son rival, et ses déclarations d'amour. Et ça l'énervait grandement. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de ne plus y penser, le visage de Gingka lui revenait à l'esprit. Et il avait un pincement au cœur, à ce moment-là.

Il sentait que malgré son orgueil, une partie de lui avait conservé son amour pour le roux, et il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Il voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas de remords à avoir fait ça, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il regrettait quelque part sa décision; alors, à défaut de ne pouvoir l'oublier, Kyoya décida de ne plus y penser.

Soudain, alors qu'il venait de terminer de mettre un rocher en miettes, le vert fut encerclé par une poignée de personnes, lanceurs à la main, qui le menaçait. Il ne fut nullement effrayé, et demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Malgré une certaine peur, les personnes déclarèrent qu'ils allaient l'arrêter, pour des raisons que Kyoya ne comprit pas, d'autant plus qu'il le traitèrent de monstre. Kyoya n'eut alors aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux, en faisant apparaître une tornade qui les vainquît tous en même temps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient malgré leur défaite à remettre ça, leur chef arriva et leur expliqua que Kyoya n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Celui-ci expliqua alors qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par un monstre qui causait beaucoup d'incidents depuis quelques temps. Ils lui supplièrent alors d'aller le battre pour eux, ce qui énerva le vert, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le supplie. Néanmoins, il lui sembla que c'était l'adversaire idéal pour son entraînement. Arrivé en haut de la montagne, il remarqua les ruines où se trouverait le fameux monstre. Soudain, il aperçut une ombre gigantesque face à lui.

«Alors, c'est toi le monstre, c'est ça ?! »

Le monstre brandit alors son lanceur, invitant Kyoya à se battre.

«Une toupie beyblade ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu l'auras cherché ! »

Le vert lança alors sa toupie, puis le combat commença. Lorsque le prétendu monstre parla, il reconnut immédiatement la voix, et décida d'éclaircir tout ça.

«Rugissement tempêtueux du lion ! »

Une tornade apparut et fit s'envoler la brume présente dans les ruines, et Kyoya découvrit un enfant blond qu'il connaissait très bien.

«Alors c'est bien toi Yu ?!

-Oh, mais c'est toi Yoyo !

-Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

-Whouah, j'en reviens pas que Yoyo soit ici ! » dit Yu à lui-même.

Kyoya comprit alors que c'était les rayons du soleil qui avait projeté l'ombre de Yu dans la brouillard, et se sentit un peu déçu.

«J'arrive pas à croire que Yoyo soit devenu un monstre, je suis déçu !

-Hein ?

-Je t'avais très mal jugé, attaquer un village et voler de la nourriture ça ne te ressemble pas ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! »

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, le combat continuait. Kyoya nia ce que Yu lui reprochait, mais celui-ci continuait de lui reprocher ses actes. Le vert lui redit encore une fois que ça ne pouvait pas être lui car les villageois l'avaient justement envoyé pour qu'il les débarrasse du monstre. Yu comprit alors que ce n'était vraiment pas Kyoya le coupable. Il lui expliqua le phénomène qui les faisaient passer pour des monstres, avant de râler en disant qu'il avait perdu son temps.

«Leone, ça suffit, on s'en va !

-Whouah :O ! Yu s'approcha de Kyoya pour admirer de plus près sa nouvelle toupie. C'est trop excellent, c'est quoi cette toupie ? Elle est trop cool ! »

Kyoya reprit alors sa toupie des mains du blond, et il lui demanda excité où il l'avait trouvé. Ils en vinrent alors à parler de Tsubasa, qui avait quitté Yu car il avait été rappelé par l'AMBB, ce qui avait fait que Yu s'était retrouvé tout seul pour son voyage d'entraînement. Mais maintenant que Kyoya était là, le petit blond était redevenu très content

«Hé Yoyo, pourquoi tu jouerais pas contre moi ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux essayer de jouer contre ce nouveau Leone ce serait vraiment trop cool ! Dis, tu veux bien ? Dis-moi que tu veux bien !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi.

-Maieuh ! Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu je me suis entraîné très dur et je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort ! Alors reviens ici tout de suite et affronte moi comme un homme ! »

Yu se planta devant Kyoya et lui prit la main.

«Allez, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, Yoyo faisons un duel beyblade, tu veux bien ? supplia-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo !

-Il faut absolument que tu combattes contre moi je veux me battre allez allez allez allez ! J'te laisserais même un peu d'avance, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Proposa-t-il.

-Me donner de l'avance ? C'est généreux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avance pour battre un gamin comme toi ! déclara Kyoya.

-Alors ça veux dire que tu acceptes de jouer contre moi ? Hourrah ! »

Kyoya comprit alors qu'il s'était fait avoir et grogna légèrement. Après que Yu eut créé un stadium avec un des coups spéciaux de sa toupie, le combat commença, sans qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient observés. Il s'avéra que Yu était effectivement devenu plus fort, mais Kyoya n'était pas non plus inquiété. Alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau pour un affront, une toupie vint s'interposer entre Leone et Libra, qui revinrent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et virent ce qui était sûrement le monstre, quelque chose de petit, qui récupéra sa toupie avant de disparaître. Yu était alors tout excité.

«Alors il y avait vraiment un monstre dans ces ruines ! Il avait vraiment un visage effrayant !

-Je me demande quel genre de toupie c'était...

-Viens, on devrait on le poursuivre ! »

Yu s'était à nouveau planté devant Kyoya et lui avait encore prit les mains.

«On est venus jusque ici pour se débarrasser du monstre après tout !

-De quoi ?

-Tu m'as dit que c'était la raison de ta venue ici ! Alors allons-y !

-Ne me touche pas ! s'écria Kyoya. Si tu veux y aller tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul, moi je ne fais équipe avec personne, c'est bien compris ?

-Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne la main ? Et pourquoi tu veux pas que je te touche ?

-Je suis un lion qui vit seul dans la nature, je me défends avec mes crocs tout seul, et je voyage tout seul ! déclara Kyoya.

-Mouais mouais, Yoyo je vais t'apprendre quelques petits trucs à propos des lions ; de un, les lions vivent toujours et systématiquement en groupe ! Tu comprends ça ? En groupe ! De deux, j'en profite pour dire que ces sont uniquement les lionnes qui chassent, et donc de trois, le lion n'est qu'un gros fainéant qui ne fait que dormir ! Mais c'est quand même un animal plutôt cool ! Alors, tu viens ?

-Ça suffit gamin ! Essaie d'écouter ce que je te dis pour une fois !

-Ouais ouais, bon tu viens, si tu traînes encore il va finir par nous échapper, lion solitaire ! »

Kyoya se mit à râler. Décidément il ne pouvait pas supporter Yu. Ils se mirent alors à fouiller les ruines à la recherche du monstre. Au bout d'un moment, le petit blond demanda à Kyoya:

«Au fait Yoyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien je pensais que tu serais plutôt à voyager avec Gingky et les autres, non ? En plus que tu es avec lui, non ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton Gingky ?

-...Yu, Gingka et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Cette nouvelle eut un effet de choc sur le petit garçon.

«Hein ? Comment ça, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Explique-toi Yoyo !

-Yu, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Et arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! »

Yu remarqua alors que Kyoya avait un air irrité sur le visage. Il en déduit plusieurs choses.

_'Même si Yoyo n'est pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, je pense que s'il avait quitté Gingky il serait triste, et ça se verrait un minimum. Mais il a l'air fâché, donc c'est un sujet sensible, non pas parce que ça lui fait mal de parler de ça...mais sûrement parce que ça l'énerve. Je suis certain qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher. Il n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire !'_

«Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?!

-Je sens que tu es impliqué dans cette histoire, tu n'es pas innocent Yoyo, avoue-le !

-Mais tu vas me laisser oui ?!

-C'est une réaction typique de quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose et qui n'a pas l'esprit tranquille.

-Tu vas te taire ?! »

Lé débat aurait pu continuer pendant longtemps si Kyoya et Yu n'avaient pas aperçu le monstre. Ils se mirent à lui courir après, mais celui-ci était trop rapide et se sauvait sans cesse. Alors Yu décida de détruire les passages afin que le monstre ne puisse plus s'en aller de là où il est. Et sa stratégie finit par payer. Au bout d'un moment, le monstre se retrouva coincé, se retourna et vit que Yu et Kyoya étaient devant lui.

«On dirait bien que tu t'es fait coincer !

-Quand on le voit de près, son visage est encore plus effrayant ! fit Yu.

-Yu, ce soi-disant monstre porte un masque !

-Un masque...Hé mais c'est vrai, tu as raison !

-Ok mon pote, enlève-ça tout de suite ! » ordonna Kyoya.

Le «monstre », visiblement effrayé, secoua la tête en signe de désaccord et se mit à bouger.

«Regarde, on dirait que le monstre a envie d'aller aux toilettes !

-Assez ! Dépêche-toi de l'enlever maintenant, ou c'est moi qui vais mon charger ! »

La fin de la voix du vert se fit menaçante, autant que son air, ce qui décida le monstre à coopérer.

«Attendez attendez, je vais l'enlever, pitié ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Le monstre enleva donc son masque, et Kyoya ainsi que Yu purent voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant aux cheveux mauves avec des petites couettes roses et des yeux bleus, effrayé.

«Hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie ! C'est ça le monstre ?! s'écria Kyoya.

-Mais enfin, qui es-tu ? demanda Yu. Et pourquoi tu portes ce masque mon pote ?

-...Je...je suis seulement très timide voilà tout, fit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-Hein ?

-...C'est la vérité...Je porte un masque pour cacher mon visage quand je croise des inconnus, il remit son masque, comme ça vous voyez ?! Oh je suis tellement embarrassé s'il vous plaît ne me regardez pas !

-C'est toi qui attaque les gens du village dans la vallée ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici tout seul ?

-Je suis tellement timide que je vis ici pour ne pas croiser qui que ce soit, il n'y a jamais personne qui vient jusqu'ici. J'ai beau être timide, je me sens aussi parfois très seule. Alors je descends au village parce que j'ai envie de jouer un peu. »

L'enfant repensa alors à toutes les fois où il était descendu pour jouer au beyblade, mais avec son, masque, il effrayait tous les enfants, et se retrouvait toujours tous seul.

«Mais personne ne veut jamais jouer avec moi, ça m'a rendue triste mais vous comprenez j'avais faim, je suis humain il faut que je mange, alors j'ai pris la nourriture et je suis rentrée.

-C'est comme ça que la légende du monstre a démarré dans la vallée.

-Je le crois pas, c'est vraiment trop nul !

-Je veux seulement des amis, l'enfant montra sa toupie, je voulais les rencontrer en jouant au beyblade c'est tout.

-C'est une sacrée toupie que tu as là.

-Whouah, quelle jolie toupie ! C'est quoi son nom ? demanda Yu.

-Je vous présente Death Quetzalcoalt.

-Death Quetzalcoatl ?! Ce nom n'était pas inconnu à Kyoya.

-Ha ha, c'est bizarre comme nom ! Mais on dirait qu'elle est quand même puissante !

-...Ah bon, tu crois ? Personne ne joue jamais avec moi alors je n'en ai aucune idée !

_'Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ?!' _se dit Kyoya. (NA: Kyoya se dit ça car il avait entendu que le dernier blader légendaire du système solaire aurait une toupie du nom du Quetzalcoatl donc...)

-Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas contre nous ? Les duels beyblades, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

-Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, on peut jouer ensemble ! Ça commence à faire longtemps que je m'entraîne tout seul moi aussi, alors j'ai très envie de combattre quelqu'un tout comme toi !

-C'est une offre sérieuse ? Eh bien si tu insistes, je vais accepter le défi que tu me lances !

-Ouais, on s'y met tout de suite ! Oh, à propos je m'appelle Yu, et lui c'est Yoyo !

-Grrr !

-Je suis ravie de te connaître Yu, toi aussi Yoyo !

-Ça suffit, ne m'appelez pas Yoyo ! Mon nom est Kyoya, vous entendez ?

-D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris Yoyo !

-Grrr ! Décidément, Kyoya n'allait pas non plus le supporter longtemps.

-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi, je m'appelle Tithi, fit l'enfant timidement.

-Salut Tithi, content de te rencontrer ! fit Yu avec un sourire. Et si on commençait ce combat ? »

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux enfants se placèrent de chaque côté du stadium, tandis que Kyoya les observait un peu plus loin.

«Tithi, est-ce tu tu es prêt ?

-Je suis archi prête !

-...Prête ? Tithi, tu es une fille ?

-Bah oui ! Pourquoi ?

-...C'est que je pensais que tu étais un garçon...Mais quoi qu'il en soit, que le spectacle commence !

-Mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de jouer ! »

Kyoya quant à lui, était toujours troublé par la découverte du nom de la toupie de Tithi.

_'Est-ce qu'il s'agit vraiment de la toupie de Vénus qu'on recherche, Quetzalcoatl ?'_

«C'est parti ! Trois, deux, un, hyper vitesse ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 4 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Yu: Ah, enfin je suis apparu :D ! Et en plus je me suis fait une amie ^-^

Kyoya: Je ne vais la supporter longtemps non plus !

Yu: Mais le pire pour toi reste à venir, Yoyo, j'ai déjà découvert que tu n'étais pas innocent dans ton histoire de rupture avec Gingky, et je sens que je vais te harceler encore plus ensuite ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

Kyoya: Tais-toi !

Yu: Nan ! Tes actes injustes ne doivent pas rester impunis ! Je vais te harceler pour que tu te rendes compte que tu as fait la plus grosse boulette de ta vie !

Kyoya: Je vais te tuer !


	5. Chapitre: Explications

Hello ! Merci pour les reviews ^-^ et voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture à tous ! (et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 5: Explications**

«C'est parti ! Trois, deux, un, hyper vitesse ! »

Yu et Tithi lancèrent leurs deux toupies dans le stadium, qui à peine atterries commencèrent à se percuter successivement. Ce n'était que le début du combat mais la petite fille était déjà toute excitée.

«C'est tellement excitant ! Je m'amuse comme une folle ! »

Quetzalcoatl envoya alors valser Libra dans les airs à plusieurs reprises, ce qui étonna Yu.

«Whouah !

-Alors, tu as vu ce que je sais faire ?

-C'est super, bien joué Tithi !

-C'est trop amusant ! Il n'y a rien de plus amusant qu'un combat de beyblade ! »

Tandis que les deux enfants continuaient de s'affronter, Kyoya remarqua le changement de comportement de la petite fille. Elle n'avait plus l'air timide d'il y a quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Yu décida de réagir.

«Moi aussi je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire, Libra ! »

Il ordonna à sa toupie d'attaquer et elle fonça droit sur Quetzalcoatl. Mais Tithi ne semblait pas être inquiète; elle dit même en souriant:

«La roue de fusion mortelle de Quetzalcoatl ne devrait pas être prise à la légère ! »

Effectivement, malgré les attaques répétées de Libra, la toupie dorée n'en était pas affectée, à l'étonnement de Yu. Sa surprise fit sourire Tithi.

«Je t'ai surpris Yu, pas vrai ?

-J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Libra, continue ! » Yu n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

La toupie verte poursuivit ses assauts, sans plus de succès.

«Ça ne sert à rien Yu ! affirma la petite fille. Des attaques de ce genre n'affectent pas mon Quetzalcoatl ! »

Malgré les attaques répétées contre la toupie dorée, la roue de fusion empêchait cette dernière d'être affectée, ce qui commençait à agacer le petit blond.

«Cette roue de fusion est coriace ! J'ai l'impression d'être face aux remparts d'un château !

-Je crois que c'est à moi d'attaquer maintenant Yu ! » fit Tithi en gesticulant.

Ce fut au tour de Quetzalcoatl de foncer vers Libra, et la percuta en la projetant un peu plus lion dans le stadium. Yu comprit que la roue de fusion de la toupie dorée ne servait pas qu'à la défense, car les ailes et les bords et celle-ci, qui ressemblaient à des crocs, rendent la toupie redoutable. Même Kyoya trouva qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire, et se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment contenir la puissance d'un fragment d'étoile. Dans le stadium, Qetzalcoatl se plaça juste derrière Libra.

«Me revoilà Yu ! Je ne vais plus te lâcher tu vas voir ! » dit Tithi avec un grand sourire.

La toupie dorée s'approchait de plus en plus de la verte, tandis que Yu serrait les dents, réfléchissant à un moyen d'endommager sa roue de fusion. Au dernier moment, il eut une idée.

«Je crois que je sais, Libra ! »

La toupie verte se mit soudainement à briller, signe qu'elle se préparait à exécuter une attaque spéciale. Tithi parut étonnée.

«Que penses-tu de ça ?! Libra, vagues soniques ! » ordonna le blond.

Elle lança une vague d'ondes soniques, dont une atteint la toupie dorée, qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer dans les airs, surprenant Tithi.

«Continue comme ça Libra ! s'écria Yu, content que son attaque ait marché.

-Whouah, c'est incroyable, s'écria Tithi, ta toupie ne touche même plus la même, comment elle fait l'attaquer ?! Yu tu es un magicien hors pair !

-Comme tu le vois, ma Libra peut attaquer en lançant de violentes rafales de vagues supersoniques, ça me permet de me battre sans subir la moindre offensive ! expliqua Yu, fier de lui. Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour toi d'affronter un blader aussi exceptionnel ! Allez, en avant, il est temps de construire un barrage de vagues supersoniques ! »

Libra continua ses attaques contre Quetzalcoatl, mais plus elle attaquait, plus Tithi semblait contente, elle s'était même mise à gigoter, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Super, c'est trop génial je m'amuse comme une folle, je suis trop excitée !

-Quoi, ça n'a pas suffit à l'achever ?! s'écria Yu.

-Ta toupie est peut-être magique Yu, mais ma Quetzalcoatl l'est aussi, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Tu ne peux pas la vaincre aussi facilement !

-Magique ?! »

Tithi expliqua alors que la pointe de performance défensive, plate et en caoutchouc, se servait de la friction créée par celui-ci pour augmenter sa défense et son endurance, tandis que sa toupie continuait d'attaquer celle de Yu. Le petit blond était sidéré; Kyoya ajouta que la puissance d'attaque aussi était renforcée. Cette idée de friction éclaira le petit garçon, qui ordonna à sa toupie d'utiliser son coup spécial, destruction sonique. Immédiatement, le stadium se changea progressivement en sable, rendant alors l'avancée de Quetzalcoatl plus difficile. Mais cela ne sembla pas déconcentrer Tithi, au contraire, elle était encore plus excitée et se mit à sauter.

«Waouh ! Encore plus de magie !

-Tu l'as dit, avec ta pointe de performance en caoutchouc, tu ne peux pas te déplacer facilement dans le sable ! Tandis que la pointe de performance de ma Libra est aiguisée et tourne librement ! Je peux me déplacer comme je veux sur le sable ! »

Libra multiplia alors les attaques contre Quetzalcoatl.

«Alors Tithi, cette fois je t'ai, c'est sûr !

-On dirait que Yu a réussi à optimiser les compétences de sa Libra, dit Kyoya. Il n'a pas paressé pendant son voyage d'entraînement. Quetzalcoatl n'est pas une toupie ordinaire, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais si Tithi perd contre Yu, alors la question aura trouvé sa réponse.

-N'abandonne pas, Quetzalcoatl ! s'écria la petite fille.

-Elle ne peut pas être le dernier blader légendaire !

-C'est incroyable, dit Tithi en regardant sa toupie se faire attaquer par celle de Yu. Je peux t'assurer que c'est la toute première fois que ma Quetzalcoatl a du mal à gagner un combat. Mais c'est super amusant, je suis super excitée ! Je suis heureuse d'affronter un adversaire aussi fort, j'adore mener ce combat face à toi ! Il n'y a pas mieux ! »

Soudain, une immense aura dorée entoura Tithi, sous les yeux effarés de Yu et de Kyoya, preuve de la présence d'un fragment d'étoile en sa toupie.

«J'aimerais que ce combat dure toute l'éternité, j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais ! Je veux me battre aujourd'hui et demain, je veux me battre jusqu'à la fin des temps ! s'écria-t-elle.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais je vais finir ce combat ! Achève-le, Libra ! »

La toupie verte fonça alors sur la dorée.

«Je t'ai dit que je voulais continuer à me battre ! »

C'est alors que Quetzalcoatl s'enfonça à moitié dans le sable, rendant toute attaque frontale de Libra inutile.

«C'est vrai que Quetzalcoatl ne peut pas se déplacer sur le sable, mais il s'est à moitié enfoui dedans ! Maintenant, ses défenses sont impénétrables ! Allez, vas-y, continue d'attaquer !

-C'est complètement dingue, Libra ! »

Libra continuait ses assauts contre la toupie de Tithi, sans succès. Tandis que cette dernière continuait de sourire, toute joyeuse, Yu décida de recourir à son nouveau coup spécial afin de mettre un terme à ce combat. Libra se plaça au centre du stadium, s'entoura d'une énergie verte dont la lumière illumina tout autour d'elle.

«Coup spécial, Libra, jugement infernal final ! »

Une colonne d'ondes colorée sortit de la toupie, surprenant Tithi.

«Je vais t'expulser du sable ! »

Malgré le fait que Quetzalcoatl avançait de plus en plus vers la colonne d'énergie, la petite fille n'était pas inquiète. Au contraire, elle était toute joyeuse.

«C'est trop génial, j'attends ce moment depuis une éternité, grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir exploiter toute ma force !

-Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas encore utilisé toute ta force jusqu'à présent ?!

-Maintenant ! Quetzalcoatl, lumière de Vénus ! »

La toupie dorée réussit à s'élever haut dans le ciel, puis retomba en piqué sur Libra, éliminant d'un seul coup l'attaque spéciale de cette dernière, sous les yeux étonnés de Yu et de Kyoya.

«J'ai réussi ! Et j'ai pas encore fini ! »

Quetzalcoatl se trouvait à présent sur Libra, et continuait de l'attaquer du dessus.

«Affronter Yu en combat est super amusant, je veux jouer encore et encore ! »

La toupie dorée se mit alors à sauter pour attaquer la verte, sous l'effarement de Yu et sous la joie de sa propriétaire. Kyoya, qui observait depuis le début, en conclut quelque chose.

_'Ce n'est pas que la toupie qui est exceptionnelle. Elle se comporte comme un enfant mais le doute n'est plus permis. Elle est bel et bien le dernier blader légendaire du système solaire, le blader légendaire de Vénus.'_

Cette pensée l'énerva au plus haut point.

«C'est pas vrai, j'en ai assez entendu parler de tout ça ! J'avais voulu repartir de zéro pour m'éloigner de cette foutaise, et voilà que je tombe sur elle ! »

Inconsciemment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Gingka à cet instant précis. Il eut un pincement au cœur, ce qui l'agaça aussi.

_'...Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?!'_

«Arrête, ça suffit maintenant ! » s'écria Yu, qui en avait assez.

Libra réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de Quetzalcoatl.

«Calme-toi ok ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être aussi excitée, le vrai combat ne fait que commencer !

-Ouais, j'attendais que ça !

-Vas-y, Libra !

-Maintenant, Quetzalcoatl ! »

Les deux toupies se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, prêtes pour la collision finale.

«Ce coup-ci va m'assurer la victoire, Quetzalcoatl, coup spécial, impact d'Ishta ! »

L'esprit de la toupie dorée se manifesta sous la forme d'un étrange serpent, alors que les deux toupies se percutèrent violemment, créant ainsi une énorme explosion. Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, Yu vit quelque chose retomber en pique vers lui, et il s'avéra que c'était Libra, légèrement enfoncée dans le sol.

«Oh non, Libra !

-J'ai réussi ? Oui, j'ai réussi, youhou ! J'ai gagné ce combat ! s'écria Tithi en sautant de joie.

-J'ai perdu...ma pauvre petite Libra..., fit Yu en ramassant sa toupie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était amusant ! dit alors la petite fille en s'approchant de lui. Y a rien de mieux qu'un duel face à toi ! J'ai toujours voulu mener un combat comme celui-ci ! Yu, tu es tellement fort ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'affrontes à nouveau !

-Tithi...

-Oh, tu ne veux pas ? fit celle-ci avec un air triste.

-Non, c'est faux ! dit Yu. Je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé à t'affronter Tithi, sérieusement !

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Oui, à partir de maintenant on va pouvoir s'affronter autant de fois qu'on le veut !

-Ouais, youhou ! s'écria la petite fille. Que dirais-tu de recommencer tout de suite, tu es partant?

-Oui, super idée ! Et cette fois, je vais gagner ! »

Cependant, une voix interrompit leur enthousiasme.

«Pas si vite ! »

Les deux enfants se retournèrent et virent Kyoya, lanceur à la main, le regard déterminé.

«L'heure de la récré est terminée ! Je ne te cherchais pas mais je t'ai trouvé ! Tu seras le premier que je vais anéantir !

-Euh...

-Affronte-moi, blader légendaire de Vénus !

-Hein ?

-Tithi est un blader légendaire de Vénus ?! s'écria Yu. Qu'est-ce que c'est Yoyo ?!

-Prépare-toi à propulser ta toupie ! répliqua Kyoya sans l'écouter.

-Yu je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi un blader légendaire de Vénus ? demanda Tithi, un peu perdue.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider, j'en sais rien.

-N'essaie pas de te dérober, affronte-moi ! Kyoya commençait à s'impatienter.

-Hé, laisse-moi parler ! Je veux juste m'amuser en affrontant Yu ! T'es trop insistant à mon goût !

-J'en ai rien à cirer, tu piges ?! répliqua le vert avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Prépare-toi ! »

Tithi commençait à avoir peur de l'insistance de Kyoya. Yu décida de la défendre.

«Arrête Yoyo ! Tithi va d'abord m'affronter, attends ton tour ! T'es pas sympa, tu sais ?!

-Épargne-moi ton discours ! Elle a été condamnée à la seconde où je l'ai rencontrée ! C'est un blader légendaire, et je vais l'anéantir !

-Mais de quoi tu parles Yoyo ?! Un blader légendaire ?! Tu pourrais pas nous expliquer ?! »

Kyoya n'avait décidément pas l'envie de discuter et commença le compte à rebours. Tithi eut juste le temps de régler quelque chose avec sa toupie avant de la lancer, paniquée.

«Hyper vitesse ! »

Les deux toupies à peine atterries dans le stadium, Kyoya se décida à agir.

«Je ne compte pas te ménager, attaque-le, Leone ! »

Celle-ci fonça droit sur la toupie de Tithi, qui esquiva bien vite, ce qui ne plut pas au vert.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu me fais peur je ne veux pas t'affronter ! dit Tithi. T'es un grand méchant blader voilà tout !

-Affronte-moi !

-Non, va-t'en ! »

Quetzalcoatl esquiva une fois de plus, ce qui énerva un peu plus Kyoya.

«Ne t'enfuis pas, grandis un peu et affronte-moi, tu m'entends ?!

-Comment ça grandis un peu, j'en ai pas envie et tu ne peux pas m'y forcer ! répliqua la petite fille.

-Arrête maintenant Yoyo ! s'écria Yu. Tithi ne veux pas se battre contre toi !

-Ça suffit Yu ! Maintenant tu vas la boucler et regarder ! »

Leone continuait sans interruption les assauts contre la toupie dorée.

«Maintenant écoute-moi ! Si tu ne veux pas que Leone te broie, alors contre-attaque !

-Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne jouerais pas contre toi !

-Comme tu veux, si tu ne te bats pas je vais te démolir ! »

Kyoya remarqua alors que malgré les attaques successives de Leone, Quetzalcoatl n'avait pas bougé et restait sur place à encaisser.

«Où est passée la force qu'elle avait lors du combat avec Yu ?!

-Tithi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Ça alors, cette roue de fusion a changé de mode ?!

-Tithi, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! demanda Yu encore une fois.

-Ce qui se passe c'est que je ne veux pas me battre si c'est pas amusant ! J'ai fait passer ma roue de fusion mortelle en mode défense ! expliqua la petite fille. C'est vrai que la grande roue de fusion est puissante, mais elle absorbe toute la puissance des attaques de la toupie adverse !

-Je comprends ! s'écria Yu. La petite roue de fusion quant à elle, réduit les impacts des attaques de l'adversaire, sa forme plus lisse et l'absence d'espace entre les pièces diminue la friction quand elle se fait attaquer, ce qui veut dire que les dégâts subis sont minimes ! Quetzalcoatl peut passer du mode attaque au mode défense, et inversement, ce qui en fait une toupie imprévisible !

-Alors c'est ce qu'elle a fait !...Mais ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de m'affronter?!

-Tu me fais trop peur, c'est pas amusant ! Et je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux m'anéantir !

-Tu as peur ?! C'est pas comme ça qu'un blader légendaire devrait parler ! s'écria Kyoya.

-Je sais pas ce que c'est qu'un blader légendaire ! répliqua Tithi. Je suis Tithi, c'est tout !

-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin ?!

-J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venu jusqu'ici ! Moi j'ai rien fait !

-Boucle-la, et affronte-moi !

-Non je ne veux pas ! »

Kyoya, à présent très énervé, se mit à attaquer sauvagement la toupie de la petite fille. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à se battre.

«Je veux pas te combattre, c'est pas amusant ! Ta toupie n'a qu'à combattre toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'endurance et qu'elle s'arrête de tourner ! Je ne t'affronterai pas !

-Dans ce cas, mon coup spécial va te propulser dans les airs ! »

Leone se plaça au centre du stadium et créa une violente tornade. Kyoya s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsque Yu décida de s'interposer.

«Arrête ça tout de suite Yoyo ! »

Libra fonça jusque dans la tornade et en dispersa le vent.

«Yu ! Pourquoi tu nous as interrompus ?! s'écria Kyoya.

-Je te rappelle que c'est d'abord toi qui a interrompu le combat entre Tithi et moi ! Tu veux vraiment lancer ton coup spécial contre un blader qui ne montre aucune résistance ?! Et puis c'est quoi ton problème Yoyo ?! Pourquoi tu réagis aussi brutalement ?! Tu ferais bien de nous expliquer !

-Oui Yu a raison Yoyo !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Yoyo ! Je suis le lion solitaire qui vit à l'était sauvage ! Je suis Kyoya !

-Ça suffit maintenant ! répliqua le petit blond. Je ne te pardonnerai pas de te battre sans m'en donner la raison ! Si tu continues à agir comme ça alors c'est moi que tu devras affronter ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Yoyo ! »

Libra se mit alors à attaquer sans interruption Leone.

«C'est pas vrai ! J'avais enfin fait en sorte que Gingka et les autres appartiennent au passé, je voulais repartir de zéro, mais je vous ai rencontrés ! Quelle poisse ! s'écria Kyoya.

-Comment ça quelle poisse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Tu es vraiment méchant Yoyo ! répliqua Yu. Réfléchis un peu ! Deux personnes qui n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre sur Terre se retrouvent dans un endroit comme celui-ci ! C'est un miracle ! Tu ne pense pas qu'on pourrait appeler ça le destin ?!

-Le destin ?

-Oui ! Si le destin a voulu que je sois ici aujourd'hui, c'est aussi lui qui t'a amené à cet endroit ! Et c'est encore le destin qui nous as fait rencontrer Tithi !

-...Le destin, hein ? »

Kyoya repensa alors à la déclaration qu'avait faite Dynamis.

_'C'est le destin qui en a décidé ainsi de très longue date ! Personne ne peut contrer la volonté des cieux !'_

Ce qui l'agaça.

«Mais toi tu as décidé d'interdire le deuxième combat entre Tithi et moi, reprit Yu, et tu t'es même mis à l'attaquer ! La vérité Yoyo, c'est que tu as toujours été comme ça ! Tu ne te préoccupe pas des autres ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je comprends qu'avec ton comportement Gingky t'ai quitté ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Gingky n'est plus avec toi ? »

Kyoya ne dit rien et tourna la tête. Inévitablement, cette remarque lui avait fait penser à son ancien amour. C'était comme si cette remarque avait été faite pour réprimer son comportement envers lui. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait plus éviter ce sujet.

«Oh, tu m'écoutes Yoyo ?! cria le petit blond.

-...Yu, Gingka ne m'a pas quitté. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté, avoua-t-il.

-...Quoi ?! Comment ça c'est toi qui l'as quitté ?! s'écria Yu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Yoyo, tu me dois des explications ! Et tout de suite ! Ton histoire doit être tirée au clair !

-Arrête de crier !

-J'arrêterai de crier quand tu m'auras expliqué tout ça ! Tu y es pour quelque chose et je ne tolérerai pas que ton comportement soit mis sous silence !

-Très bien, je vais t'expliquer ! »

Kyoya lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, de son combat contre Aguma dans la montagne de brume à sa séparation brutale avec Gingka. Le petit blond l'écouta très attentivement, Tithi aussi, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que le vert racontait.

«Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Yu avait alors une expression de quelqu'un en état de choc sur le visage. Il avait analysé toutes les révélations données par Kyoya et en était parvenu à une conclusion. Il leva la tête.

«..Yu ?

-TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE ! » s'écria celui-ci d'une voix puissante.

Soudain, sans que le vert ne s'y attende, Yu lui sauta dessus, à présent très énervé, et se mit à le frapper avec violence. La violence de son élan fit qu'ils tombèrent au sol.

«Yu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Aïe ! Arrête !

-Crétin ! Abruti ! s'écria le blond, furieux. Comment tu as pu faire une chose aussi horrible?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! T'as pété les plombs ou quoi ?!

-C'est toi qui a pété les plombs, là ! Arrête de me tirer les cheveux !

-Calme-toi Yu !

-Non je ne calmerais pas ! Yoyo mérite une bonne correction ! »

Tithi essaya de retenir Yu afin de l'empêcher de frapper Kyoya comme un punching-ball, et réussit à l'éloigner, le temps que le vert se relève, les cheveux décoiffés et les vêtements plein de poussière. La petite fille tenta de calmer son ami, qui regardait Kyoya avec une pure expression de rage dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, tout son corps traduisait sa colère.

«Tu as de la chance que Tithi me retienne, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je te ferai !

-Yu, calme-toi !

-NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau. COMMENT JE POURRAIS ME CALMER APRÈS CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU ?! CE QUE TU AS FAIT Á GINGKY EST IMPARDONNABLE ! ET TU N'AS PAS L'AIR DE T'EN RENDRE COMPTE !

-Yu, s'il te plaît calme-toi ! supplia Tithi.

-Non je ne peux pas me calmer ! Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés après l'acte odieux que tu as fait ! Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas innocent, mais je pensais pas que tu serais tombé aussi bas ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Yoyo ! Non, tu me dégoûtes !

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi !

-...Mais tu te rends compte seulement de la gravité de ce que tu as fait ?! fit Yu, enfin calmé. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi horrible ? Á la personne que tu aimes en plus ! Quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et sympa que Gingky ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi...

-...Je te l'ai dit pourquoi j'avais fait ça ! J'avais une raison ! »

Cette réplique énerva Yu encore une fois, mais au lieu de lui sauter dessus, il s'approcha de lui et lui frappa le ventre.

«Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire ça ! Toi qui se fiche qu'on l'insulte, juste parce quelqu'un t'as dit que tu étais faible parce que tu suivais un groupe, tu t'es emballé et tu as jugé que désormais ta rivalité avec Gingky était plus importante que ton amour pour lui ?! Ton objectif de le vaincre, ta fierté, pour toi c'est plus important que ton amour pour lui ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment tu as pu laisser de côté un amour comme celui-là au profit de quelque chose aussi...stupide que la fierté !

-...Ce n'est pas stupide ! C'est mon but de toujours de vaincre Gingka !

-Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le quitter pour ça ! Quitter quelqu'un pour une question de fierté, c'est...c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! C'est honteux, c'est horrible, c'est inadmissible ! Tu aurais très bien pu le battre un jour tout en restant avec lui ! Comment une chose telle que ça a pu te passer par la tête !

-...Tais-toi !

-Tu considérais que c'était une preuve de faiblesse d'être avec Gingky ? Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté ?

-...Tais-toi !

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous ! Il ne méritait pas une telle chose ! Pauvre Gingky...

-TAIS-TOI YU !

-NON JE NE ME TAIERAI PAS ! »

Puis tout à coup, Yu ne put se retenir et flanqua une grosse gifle à Kyoya, surprenant Tithi et ce dernier. Il passa sa main sur sa joue rougie. Il ne l'attendait pas non plus celle-là.

«...Comment tu as osé ?!

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites ! Yoyo, écoute-moi maintenant ! Réveille-toi un peu ! Yu lui prit la main. Je parle au vrai Yoyo, celui qui est amoureux de Gingky et qui est au fond de toi ! Toi tu n'es pas le vrai Yoyo, tu n'es qu'une couverture pour masquer tes émotions ! »

Kyoya ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'emprise du petit garçon. Il sentit qu'une partie de lui faisait surface; sa partie amoureuse.

«Yoyo, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as aucun regret et que tu as totalement oublié Gingky, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer parce que c'est ta partie orgueilleuse qui te contrôle ! Cette partie-là ne veut pas admettre ça ! Écoute un peu ton autre partie, celle qui aime Gingky; au fond tu as des remords et tu regrette ton geste, et surtout, tu n'as pas oublié Gingky !

-...Gingka...

-Je suis sûr que ta partie orgueilleuse a tenté d'oublier Gingky, je me trompe ? N'écoute pas cette partie ! Gingky est toujours là, Yu posa sa main sur sa poitrine, au fond de ton cœur, et tu ne peux pas l'oublier ! Parce que Gingky fait partie de toi, il est une partie de ton cœur, tu en as besoin pour vivre ! Sans lui, il te manque quelque chose, tu n'es plus toi-même !

-...Je...

-Ne nie pas que son départ ne t'as pas affecté ! Tu es triste qu'il ne soit plus à tes côtés, je le sais ! Et même si ça ne t'aurais rien fait, Gingky lui, n'est pas resté insensible à ton départ ! Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps par ta faute... Á cause de ton orgueil, Gingka doit avoir le cœur brisé de ne plus t'avoir à ses côtés...Je suis sûr que quand tu es parti, tu n'as pas pensé à ce que lui allait ressentir, non ?

-...Non...

-Tu vois, je le savais ! Yoyo, n'écoute pas ton orgueil, il a dicté tes paroles, et il t'a fait faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ta vie. Tu ne dois pas laisser ta fierté triompher sur ton amour ! L'orgueil est un très mauvais conseiller ! Laisse-le de côté, et écoute ce que dit ton cœur ! Tu as peut-être fait une bêtise, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour la réparer ! Yoyo, écoute ton cœur ! Écoute ton cœur ! »

Cette déclaration fit apparaître dans les pensées de Kyoya une multitude de souvenirs: le passage où il décidait de quitter Gingka, son visage triste et en larmes, ceux où il ne cessait d'essayer de l'oublier, ceux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, mais aussi des souvenirs plus anciens, des moments tristes, des moments heureux; il revoyait le visage de Gingka, ses sourires idiots mais chaleureux, ses grands yeux noisette, sa voix enjouée; le vert porta sa main à son cœur, qui battait de plus en plus vite, le regard perdu dans tous ses souvenirs. Il était complètement déconnecté de l'extérieur, c'est à peine s'il entendait la voix de Yu. Il revit alors le passage où Gingka s'accrochait à lui et où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais sa voix était incroyablement triste. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis le passage où il lui criait que lui ne l'aimait plus. Là encore il n'avait pas fait attention, mais le visage de Gingka ne reflétait que la douleur, l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Cette vision acheva de lui briser le cœur. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, il revint à la réalité.

«Yoyo, tu m'écoutes ?!

-...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »

Le vert baissa la tête, toujours la main sur le cœur. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer.

«Yoyo ?

-...Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Ah bah ça on se le demande bien...Yoyo ?! Yoyo, c'est bien toi, tu es enfin redevenu toi-même !s'écria Yu avec un sourire. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir retourner auprès de Gingky !

-...Non je ne pourrais pas..., fit-il avec une voix faible. Après ce que j'ai fait, même Gingka ne me pardonnera jamais...je ne suis qu'un monstre... »

Il essuya bien vite les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, puis il sentit une pression sur son poignet. Il tourna la tête; Yu le regardait.

«Tu as enfin compris, Yoyo. Je suis fier de toi, dit-il en souriant. Et pour ce qui est du pardon, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Gingky sera plus que tout heureux de te revoir.

-...Tu crois ?

-Je te dis que j'en suis sûr. Bon, maintenant, il va falloir annoncer à Gingky et aux autres qu'on a trouvé son fameux blader légendaire, pas vrai Tithi ?

-...Mais comment est-ce qu'il est, Gingka ?

-Gingka est quelqu'un de très gentil, il est super sympa, et il sera content de te rencontrer, j'en suis certain. Et comme ça, tu pourras profiter qu'on le verra pour réparer ta bêtise, hein Yoyo ?

-...Tu crois vraiment qu'il acceptera de me parler ?

-J'en suis sûr, je te répète ! Tu vois Tithi, le destin a voulu que nous nous retrouvions Yoyo et moi, afin que je l'aide à réparer la grosse bêtise qu'il a fait en quittant Gingky. Le destin fait bien les choses, non ? »

Kyoya ne dit rien, mais se contenta de sourire. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Yu de lui avoir fait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait à Gingka. Maintenant, il l'espérait, tout allait s'arranger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Madoka: Enfin Kyoya a compris :'D !

Yu: Oui, je l'ai bien aidé, heureusement que j'étais là !

Tithi: Yoyo va être moins méchant maintenant ?

Yu: Oh ça c'est pas sûr :/ mais au moins il va pouvoir se réconcilier avec Gingky :D !

So-chan: Il va être obligé, je ne laisserai pas cette histoire se terminer sur un drame !

Yu: D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que t'avais pas écrit de chapitre aussi long !

So-chan: Il fallait bien ça ! Et puis je t'ai laissé gifler Kyoya tu devrais être content.

Yu: C'est vrai, je suis heureux de m'être enfin vengé de l'acte horrible de Yoyo ! Muhahahahaha !


	6. Chapitre 6: Face à face

Hello ! Je poste le chapitre 5 presque 6 en même temps car j'étais un peu en retard d'une semaine sur mon programme (partie en vacances donc pas eu assez de temps pour écrire le chapitre 5 :/), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 6: Face à face**

Quelque part ailleurs dans le monde, Madoka venait de recevoir le message de Yu. Elle appela immédiatement Yuki et Gingka pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les deux garçons arrivèrent peu après.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as appelés Madoka ? demanda le brun.

-Je viens de recevoir un message, le blader légendaire de Vénus a été trouvé.

-Il a été trouvé ? C'est sérieux ? dit Gingka.

-Où l'a-t-on trouvé ?

-Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux... »

C'est alors que le visage souriant de Yu apparut à l'écran.

«Comment ça va Gingky ?

-Yu ?! Gingka était surpris de voir le blond, mais il était aussi heureux de le revoir.

-J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! J'ai une super nouvelle je l'ai trouvé, le blader que vous dites légendaire ! C'est pas super ça ? »

Il tourna la tête et tira le bras de Tithi.

«Allez, viens te présenter Tithi !

-Non, je suis gênée... »

Malgré sa timidité, la petite fille enleva son masque et son visage apparut à l'écran.

«Gingky, je te présente Tithi ! C'est elle le blader légendaire de Vénus ! Et elle est super forte !

-...Je suis...contente de vous rencontrer..., bredouilla-t-elle avant de remettre son masque.

-Oh, Tithi, Gingky n'allait pas te manger...

-Une minute, dit ce dernier, comment as-tu appris l'existence des bladers légendaires Yu ?

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de poser la question à Yoyo !

-Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! »

Entendre le nom de Kyoya causa un grand choc au roux. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Kyoya était revenu...

«...Kyoya est là avec toi ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Oui ! Mais vu qu'il vous lâchés il n'y a pas longtemps il n'ose pas vous regarder en face ni vous parler, c'est juste ça ! dit alors Yu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi à mon sujet !

-Hihihi ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de Tithi et Yoyo et venir avec eux ! On fêtera nos retrouvailles, d'accord ?

-Ne parle pas en mon nom !

-Hé, au fait Gingky...

-Oui Yu ?

-...Je sais que c'est peut-être pas trop le moment, mais Yoyo a des choses à te raconter..., expliqua le petit garçon, et en privé, donc Maka et celui qui porte des lunettes, il faut que vous vous en ailliez, Gingky et Yoyo doivent rester seuls !

-On a compris Yu, allez Yuki, on s'en va ! »

Madoka et Yuki sortirent de la chambre, et la jeune fille eut juste le temps d'adresser un sourire à Gingka avant de refermer la porte. Le roux s'assit devant l'écran d'ordinateur.

«Maintenant, Yoyo, c'est à toi de jouer, et ne te défile pas ! »

Puis Kyoya apparut à l'écran.

«Tithi, on s'en va ! Yoyo a besoin de rester seul avec Gingky. »

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors face-à-face. Kyoya était incroyablement gêné de se présenter comme ça devant Gingka après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il observa alors le roux. Il n'avait pas bonne mine, son regard était triste, et même sans émotion. Sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur avaient totalement déserté son corps. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Kyoya ressentit un pincement au cœur de le voir dans cet état. Et dire que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans comme ça...

«Salut Kyoya..., dit soudainement Gingka en brisant un silence pesant.

-...Salut Gingka..., dit à son tour Kyoya.

-Je vois que Yu et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés...je suis content de savoir qu'il est avec toi, dit le roux avec un faible sourire, ...tu es entre de bonnes mains...je m'inquiétais de ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais...

-...Et...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ ? demanda le vert, gêné.

-...Oh...pas grand chose...nous avons participé à un grand tournoi il y a quelques jours car on pensait que Masamune était peut-être un blader légendaire...mais finalement, c'est un autre garçon, Chris, qui s'est avéré être le blader légendaire du triangle d'hiver...mais il n'a pas voulu faire équipe avec nous et a rejoint la bande de Johannes...et c'est tout...et toi ?

-Moi ?...Je...je me suis beaucoup entraîné seul...avant d'avoir rencontré Yu et Tithi...

-Tu as l'air en forme...c'est bien..., continua le roux, je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi...ça fait une semaine que je pleure tous les jours et que je fais des cauchemars la nuit...

-...Gingka, je-

-Depuis que tu es parti...depuis que tu m'as quitté, c'est comme si je n'existais plus...comme s'il me manquait quelque chose pour vivre...je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose...toi...je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais quitté...comme ça, sans explications... »

Gingka ne le disait pas vraiment explicitement, mais Kyoya sentait qu'il lui reprochait de l'avoir laissé. Et il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction.

«Kyoya...je...voudrais que tu répondes à ma question..., reprit le roux.

-...Je t'écoute...

-...J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Madoka...et...elle pense que si tu m'as quitté...c'est parce que...parce que Aguma t'avais dit quelque chose qui...qui t'avait touché dans ta fierté...et que du coup, tu...tu pensais qu'il fallait que tu me quittes si...si tu voulais être considéré comme quelqu'un de fort... est-ce que...est-ce que c'est ça Kyoya ?

-... »

Le vert ressentait le poids de sa réponse. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à Gingka, il n'en aurait pas été capable.

«...Oui. C'est vrai. Madoka a vu juste. »

Le visage de Gingka passa alors d'une expression neutre à une tristesse visible. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer, et des larmes apparurent à leurs coins.

«...Comment...comment as-tu pu...me faire ça..., fit-il d'une voix faible, je ne...je ne voulais pas y croire...pourquoi...pourquoi tu as fait ça, Kyoya... »

Il commença à sangloter, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le voir ainsi serra le cœur de Kyoya. Il se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort, puis après quelques minutes, il se remit à parler:

«J-Je sais que...que c-c'est égoïste de m-ma part de...de dire ça...m-mais Kyoya...tu n'as...tu n'as pas pensé à c-ce que...à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir si...si tu t'en allais ?

-...Non. Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

-...Pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que...tu m'as quitté...comme ça...K-Kyoya...c'est...si stupide...

-...Gingka...ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît..., dit soudainement le vert. Je n'en vaut pas la peine...Et ce que tu as dis n'as rien d'égoïste, tu as bien raison de me le reprocher. Tu as bien raison de me reprocher ce que j'ai fait. Je...je devine que ça se signifie pas grand-chose pour toi, mais...je...je suis vraiment désolé, Gingka. Je ne peux...rien faire d'autre que de te demander pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je...je comprendrai si tu ne me pardonnais pas, après tout, j'ai agi comme un imbécile. Un égoïste. Je t'ai quitté sans penser à toi...alors que tu m'aimais toujours...

-...

-...Tu sais, je...pendant que je m'entraînais en vue de te battre, je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais... je pensais à toi...tu étais toujours dans mon esprit...dans mon cœur...je ne t'avais pas oublié...même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer...et...ça aurait pu durer longtemps si...si je n'avais pas rencontré Yu...et qu'il ne m'avait pas fait comprendre la bêtise que j'avais faite en te quittant comme je l'ai fait...

-...

-...Je...je sais que...mon départ...t'a beaucoup bouleversé...je crois que je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as ressenti après ça...tu ne méritais pas une telle chose...je m'en veux...même si ce n'est rien pour toi, si tu savais comme...comme je m'en veux, Gingka... »

Le roux ne disait toujours rien, le regard perdu dans le vide, en train de pleurer. Kyoya soupira.

«Gingka...écoute-moi.

-...

-Je pense que...que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-...Quelqu'un...d'autre ? »

La voix surprise de Gingka étonna Kyoya. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux.

«...Je...après ce que je t'ai fait...je ne mérite pas de...de retourner avec toi. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin, et résultat...je t'ai énormément souffrir. Pour rien...tu es quelqu'un de trop bien pour ce que je suis maintenant...tu devrais chercher quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, je ne vaux plus la peine de tu ressentes quoi que ce soit pour moi. Il y a des tas de gens bien autour de toi, tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un qui te fasse souffrir comme moi. Je ne mérite plus ton amour.

-...Ne dis pas ça ! »

Soudain, la voix de Gingka haussa.

«...Gingka ?

-...D'accord...tu m'as fait souffrir...tu m'as rendu triste...m-mais...pour moi, ce n'est rien... comparé à toutes les fois où...où tu m'as rendu heureux Kyoya !

-Gingka...

-Depuis que je t'ai connu, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose...être à tes côtés...je pensais que... jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer...et puis le jour où...où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, c'est comme si... c'était un rêve qui se réalisait...

-...

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer...le nombre de fois...où j'étais heureux d'être avec toi, d'être ton petit ami...tu m'as rendu plus heureux que n'importe qui dans ce monde...

-...Gingka, je ne mérite pas que tu me dises ça...

-Si tu le mérite ! s'écria-t-il violemment. Tu m'as rendu heureux, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire ça ! Tu es mon petit ami, tu es Kyoya Tategami, et je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

-...Gingka...»

Cette déclaration toucha profondément le vert. Il l'aimait encore après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il se sentait très ému par cette preuve d'amour.

«...Mais...mais si toi tu ne m'aime plus...je...c'est pas grave...mais...je...je t'en supplie Kyoya, reviens ...même si on n'est qu'amis...ou même que rivaux...reviens...je n'en peux plus... que tu sois loin de moi...que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés...s'il te plaît, reviens...Kyoya... »

Tandis que Gingka continuait de pleurer, Kyoya ne dit rien, puis sourit. Finalement, Yu avait raison à propos du pardon...

«Gingka...

-O-Oui ?!

-...Je voulais juste te dire que...tu es quelqu'un de formidable...j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir...tu es quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi...

-...Alors...tu vas revenir ?

-...Je pense qu'on sera amenés à se revoir très bientôt, ne t'en fait pas pour ça...au fait Gingka...

-...Kyoya ? »

Celui-ci le regarda avec un grand sourire radieux.

«Tu es un ange, Gingka. Á bientôt. Je t'aime. »

Puis il coupa la communication.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :) !

Yu: Enfin, ils se sont réconciliés :'D ! C'était si émouvant !

Madoka: Vivement qu'ils se retrouvent bientôt, en chair et en os, cette fois...

So-chan: Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, ça...(qui sera le dernier de l'histoire !)

Yu: Quoi, ce sera fini ?! Alors ils faut impérativement que ça se finisse bien !

Madoka: Il faut que Gingka et Kyoya retournent ensemble !

So-chan: Vous verrez ça au dernier chapitre...


End file.
